Table of Contents
Okay everyone, this page can be used to map out the fanon. First we need to decide the major plot for each book, and come up with book titles. Then we need to decide how many chapters we want for each book (I'd say 20 is good?) and figure out what those chapters are. Obviously some will be filler to meet the quota for number of chapters, but we need to plan out those and which will be story advancement. And...yeah, all that jazz. Book One: Madness/Potential Chapters Chapter One: Deep Terrors Chapter Two: The Village Part 1 Chapter Three: The Village Part 2 Chapter Four: The Wandering Warrior Part One While trying to flee to the coast of the Fire Nation with a wounded Amala and a cultist army dogging their every step, the group comes across a highly skilled but abrasive warrior named Raiden. Chapter Five: The Wandering Warrior Part Two Chapter Six: Sands of History With Amala healed and healthy, the group makes its way to the grandiose spirit library to finally get some information on the cultists. Unfortunately, the library's close ties to the spirit world may be what leads it to ruin. The group finds ancient and powerful bending scrolls. Chapter 7: Campfire Stories Early in book one, team avatar reflects on the past. told from Yalun's teachers' points of view as he trains with them, in order. So first it would start with yalun's flashback as he figures out he's the avatar. (intel would like it if he wasn't told of his identity, but discovered it by remembering some of his past lives). He really only bends liquid water in the cwt, so he needs to start his avatar journey going to the north pole to learn to incorporate icebending in his waterbending. His flashback ends as his boat pulls into the nwt harbor. The next flashback is nilak's, and it starts as yalun arrives at the nwt. (tdo, where is nilak from? the main city shown in atla, or a smaller village like yakone's?) Anyway, as Yalun arrives, Nilak becomes friends with the avatar, and he becomes his teacher. The transition from one flashback to another should be very smooth, so we get a continuous story about the past. His flashback ends as Yalun leaves for Omashu. Then Li Chen's flashback starts, same style as Nilak's. Then Qin's, and Assam's. After everyone's flashbacks, we return to Yalun for yet another flashback. After he mastered all the elements, he gathers team avatar together to deal with the bandit emperor dude. He's not much of a problem, and is somewhat scared of the avatar, because he was kinda dealt with by the avatar in his past life. His wimpy ness is the main reason Yalun is pretty inexperienced. at this stage, Yalun hasn't yet mastered the Avatar state. At the end of this flashback, he goes to the cwt's avatar temple to master the Avatar state, and then some sort of statement of how peaceful and slow everything was. This should really be stressed to emphasize Yalun's inexperience. Chapter Eight: The Eastern Air Temple After finding the scrolls, and the team avatar figures out their new techniques with the scrolls, the group heads to the EAT where they find out about xio. assam uses his sister as a connection to get them in and talk to the nuns. this is also the chapter where we can fit in the thing intel wrote about connecting with avatar chyou. Chapter Nine: The Temptation of Assam the Heretic": Assam goes undercover to glean the plans of the cult right out from under their noses. Will an assassin with a dark past and an atmosphere that seems to change those who linger cause him to stray from his past? Chapter Nine: A Royal Caldera Greeting": The group has arrived in Royal Caldera City, host to the Summit of the Four Nations, a little early, so the group decides to split up and try to search for cultist involvement, and see the sights if there is time for it. Chapter Ten: Title Here Maybe we could call this one the hunt? basically, in this chapter, we start hunting for xio. this is the chapter where we stay at that run down tavern-party-place and li gets tied up with some cultists after going to their room. we should find him by the end of this chapter. Chapter Eleven: "The Summit, Part 1": As representatives of every nation gather in Royal Caldera city, old friends and enemies gather for the battle that decides the fate of the Avatar world's leaders. Chapter Twelve: The Summit, Part 2": As a massive ritual prepares to convert the leaders of the Four Nations into hideous monsters, the group must race against time to interrupt the summoning of horrible spirits and stop the cult from spreading chaos across the world. need 'em, but where? The Temptation of Assam the Heretic": Assam goes undercover to glean the plans of the cult right out from under their noses. Will an assassin with a dark past and an atmosphere that seems to change those who linger cause him to stray from his pat? The Perils of Parliament": As the city gears up for the summit, Qin becomes embroiled once more in the conflicts of the now numerous Fire Lords across the nation he once ruled. Can Yalun help him defuse the situation before the situation devolves into bloodshed? Camazotz Calls": A rogue spirit is wreaking havoc in an Earth Kingdom trading center, and Yalun seems to be the only one who can deal with the issue. It may take more than some chanting and lit incense to calm this spirit of the dead, however. 2. Li Chen's Folly We just go to a random town looking for supplies and stuff and decide to spend the night at the local inn because amala (and quite frankly the rest of us) needs rest before continuing. Before we turn in, we hit up the bar in the lobby, and party and stuff, and we see li head upstairs with a couple of ladies (prompting some humor about "scoring"). As the party dies down and everyone leaves, we go upstairs to hit the hay for the night before leaving the next morning (We could get some humor from qin being used to the royal treatment for sleeping, which he clearly won't get in a middle of the road local inn). After checking on Amala (who's outside), we go to our seperate rooms, but notice Li Chen doesn't show up in his (prompting more of the same humor). In the morning, we have breakfast while we wait for Li to show up before we leave. Then one of us notices that the lady at the front desk is one of the ones li was with...which is strange b/c he should have shown up by now if she did. We inquire about the situation, but she claims to know nothing about everything, prompting us to search the place. In the room, we find his clothes, and a small amount of blood, and the room looks like the occupants' activities were not so pleasurable, unless one takes pleasure in fighting for his life. Anyway, from there, Nilak goes searching for him with his tracking skills, and idk what we could do with the rest of the team. This is probably one of those chapters that push the PG-13 rating. 5. Yalun's birth the scene basically shows my death as an air nomad and then reincarnation. for some reason, i picture the air avatar before me as a very yangchenlike figure. hold on a sec, before i go any further, we need to reach a conscensus on this: was the avatar male or female as an air nomad? okay, back to it. so the scene starts off with a youngish couple (my soon to be parents) in their home in the cwt. she is pregnant, and he is beside her, holding her hand. there are healers and midwives moving about getting ready for the baby, b/c she is in labor. they say a few comments to each other about how they are very excited for their baby - all other attempts have failed halfway through, so they are over the moon. the scene changes to avatar susan (b/c that's what byrke jokingly said yangchen was once, and this avatar is very yangchen like - unless we decide on male). now here's where i'm undecided. should we have a peaceful death scene, or a violent one? violent scene would involve susan being crushed by an avalanche, peaceful would be in bed surrounded by friends. at this point, susan's not dead yet. just in hisher final moments, either fighting the avalenche, or talking to the people at hisher bedside. back to the cwt, she is screaming and crushing his hand, and all the healers and midwives are encouraging her. (think a classic birth scene). then one announces "it's a boy!" But he is silent, he doesn't start to fuss and cry. it's a very somber scene, as the couple realizes that they failed again, they start to silently cry on each other. everyone else leaves to the other room, and they take the fetus with them to be preped for a proper burial at sea. scene change again, this time showing the avatar's actual death. be it violent, the avalanche finally overwhelms susan, and heorshe puts hisher arms up to protect hisher face as the icy rocks crash down and cover himher. be it peaceful, susan utters hisher last words, something about a great life and good times together, and then simply, "find me." switch back to the cwt. all the healers and midwifes are gone for the moment, the stillborn is in the other room, waiting for necessary things to happen for a burial at sea. she is asleep in bed, and he is in another room. he is trying to be strong, and is getting ready to leave to go call upon the casketmaker. just before he walks out, he sees a brilliant light from the baby's room, and a faint noise, like description of the avatar state noise here. chills go down his spine and his eyes go wide, then he hears me crying loudly. he rushes in crying tears of joy, and picks me up, yelling to call back the healers and midwives, and to wake up his wife. she wakes up, everyone rushes back in, and joy and happieness ensues. they name him yalun. 6. Yalun discovering he's the Avatar 1. i'm out fishing with my dad in our long canoe. i'm about 9 or 10 years old. a large fish tips the boat and i fall in. Dad starts freaking out, he can't find me. he jumps in. he's waterbending, and doing everything to find me. he is forced to return to the surface for air, and i'm climbing into the boat, using a little waterbending to help. he's so relieved, and helps me, and we go back to fishing. then i say something like "childhood friend from last life was calling for me and that's how i knew to swim back up." Dad plays it off as a joke, but really he's starting to wonder what's up. i'm confused, i really did hear someone! But i don't say anything about it. 2. another time, probably about 5 or 6, just my mom and i are home, and i call her by the name of my caretaker last lifetime. 3. another time, when i'm just-starting-puberty-aged, i'm walking home from lessons by myself, and i keep seeing people out of the corner of my eye. (past avatars) they look familiar to me, but when i go to look head on, they're not actually there. once i actually hear someone say "look out!" and see something - a ball - come flying at me. (flashback to a game of airball) but when i duck, there's nothing there. i'm freaked out, and don't tell anyone. Backstories Assam: Assam's story starts in the foothills of the mountains around the Northern Air Temple. He grew up on a small farm that supplied veggies and grains to the temples, as well as any Nomad who stopped by. It was fairly idyllic there, with all the farming implements being powered solely by airbending and very mild weather. The only issue was, Assam wasn't supposed to be there. It is an ancient custom that all Air Nomad children are supposed to go straight to the Air Temples when they are about 6 months old, regardless of parentage or place of birth. For eight years, Assam's parents did their best to hide their son from the other Nomads, as they did not want to give up their son. Eventually, they were found out, and Assam was dragged away from his family's farm in tears. He would rarely see them afterwards, though more often when his father's health began to decline. It would later be revealed that his parents bore a second child, a daughter called Nima, who was immediately sent to the Western Air Temple. The two have barely been in contact in recent years, mostly due to Assam's actions later on, though they used to write each other letters all the time. While other young monks went outside to play air ball, Assam could usually be found in the library, pouring through old natural history tomes. His time in the foothills had permanently instilled in him a deep love of nature, especially birds. If he wasn't in the library, he could often be found either in the garden tending to the herbs, the only way he really felt close to his parents. All the same, he meditated with the other Nomads, took part in their rituals, and shaved his head like the rest of them. For all intents and purposes, he was just another monk; in public, that is. In hushed whispers, the little monks and nuns mocked him for the fact that he was a late comer, that his parents were shamed and/or tradition breakers, and that he rarely played with the other children. Over time, it began to take its toll, and Assam grew ever more distant from the other Nomads. When Assam turned 10, he was allowed to pick out a sky bison, something many other Air Nomad children had already done years ago, so Assam was understandably eager. When Assam was brought to the stables, he meticulously went through all the stalls with mother bison offering apples to the young bovines. None seemed to be interested in Assam, and he began to loose hope that he would be able to find a true companion. In the very last stall, however, he came to an unusual sight; a little brown and black bison calf, clearly the runt of the litter and rejected by its mother, curled up in the corner of the stall. The stablemaster explained to him that the other Nomads had tried to get the little calf out, but the mother was incredibly protective of her other calves and wouldn't allow anyone near them. They tried luring her out, but she seemed unresponsive. The stablemaster tried to encourage Assam to leave and wait for another bison to give birth, but the young monk was undetered. Assam leaned into the stall, apple in hand, and beckoned to the little calf, "Its OK, little one. I'm different too." Slowly, cautiously, the little bison ambled toward Assam, sniffed at the apple, sniffed Assam's hand, and began to nibble at the apple. When it was finished, it looked up at Assam with the biggest brown eyes the monk had ever seen, and Assam instantly fell in love with the little bison. The furry thing promptly lept up into Assam's arms and began licking his face. With rivulets of tears streaming down his face, Assam hugged the bison, who he called Amala, and quietly whispered "Now we can be different together." Soon he was instantly recognizable as the monk with the oddly colored bison. While this didn't stop the others from making fun of him (children will do that), it did give him some measure of peace knowing he wasn't the only oddball around. When Amala was fully grown and able to bear Assam as a rider, he immediately took to the true nomadic lifestyle, travelling the world and generally eshewing the temple life. He was young and restless, and was sick and tired of the odd stares. For a while, life was good. Right up until people started noticing Amala. A sky bison with such a genetic anomaly only comes once in a hundred lifetimes, and there were many who looked at Amala's hide the same way Nilak looks at a pretty girl. Many a time Assam had to shoo away those who tried to buy Amala off him for extravagant amounts of money. Every time Assam would say the same thing, "I don't want money, I want to be happy." This eventually came to a bit of a head, when a wealthy lord was tired of Assam telling his messengers no put up a bounty on Amala's hide. Suddenly, bounty hunters were coming out of the woodwork like termites, using deadly force to try to sieze Amala and do away with her keeper. Time after time Assam drove them back, and more and more he became aware that the usual defensive tactics of airbending weren't working. Every time he would send a bounty hunter off running, he would come back with more men and more weapons. This led Assam to develop his own offshoot of airbending, a more brutal and focused version that did much more than knock people over. He was even able to commision a blacksmith to design him his own custom glider, made out of a specially made monk's spade. Word soon spread that the airbender with the off color bison was no longer one to be trifled with, and the bounty was soon dropped. It was during this time that Assam also discovered and quickly mastered the use of soundbending, the use of which was revealed when Assam was trying to imitate bird calls. A rather odd development, as most practitioners of soundbending are women, as only the Western Air Temple had the proper training ground for the skill. The young airbender quickly mastered these and other skills, becoming a rather unique and powerful airbender in his own right. Unfortunately, word spread all the way to the Air Temples, where Assam was often chided for his methods of defense, with many an older monk citing philosopher after philosopher about the proper use of airbending. Assam really couldn't have cared less. This led to a further divide between him and many of the other Air Nomads, though there were a few who wanted to learn Assam's style, usually those who often travelled through more dangerous areas. Assam was happy to teach others, and more than that, get some respect, but his lessons were often interrupted by protesting elders and his instruction scrolls were often burned. As a youth, this was still a fair victory for Assam, though he found himself coming to the temples less often as the years went by. When he was 15, he had a bit of an epiphany. As he travelled around the world, he got to know not only people, but the comings and goings of many places in the other nations. He often got very involved, and he noticed that the other Nomads often didn't. If there was going to be a bandit raid in a certain town, for instance, many Nomads would simply flee and leave the townspeople to their fate. Assam had long known of the "ascended" nature that the Air Nomads were supposed to practice, but as time went on, he began to see it as a bit arrogant. The monks and nuns rarely tried to preach the good values of the Air Nomads to the other nations, even though it was often said at the temples that this was the true path to enlightenment. Many of the Nomads seemed to regard the other nations as petulent children, almost lost causes, and rarely got involved even if it would benefit others. There were a few young do-gooders, but time seemed to take away their optimism. Assam felt that the Nomads needed to get more involved in the world, to help everyone ascend and do good in the world, not just Air Nomads. He felt that, if the larger message of the Nomads got through to the peoples of the other nations, maybe there would be less people like that selfish lord who placed a bounty on Amala in the world. Ideally, this meant the Air Nomads coming down from their temples and getting involved with world affairs, providing a voice of reason and wisdom, not to mention physical aid when needed. Once this epiphany was fully realized, he decided to codify his new beliefs in a book, Dreams of a Constant Wanderer. As soon as he found a printer willing to work for hand carved Air Nomad trinkets, he brought his new views back to the Northern Air Temple. By now, he was hardly the fresh faced monk many of the Nomads had known years before. Much of his garb had been replaced by more practical clothing, he had grown out his hair, and he bore many scars from the various dangerous encounters he had been through in his travels. Still, he was still an Air Nomad, and was welcomed back with open arms. Right up until he started talking. He began proslytizing in the paths of the temple, laying out his new paradigm for anyone who would listen and giving out his books to anyone who would have them. A few were interested, but most just minded their own business. Assam didn't mind much: the whole principle of air is built around looking at things from different angles. He wasn't trying to pull down the monks council, just trying to get the word out there and maybe try to change the world below a tiny bit. If people didn't like his works, that was fine by him; he was plenty happy with the few followers he gleaned. This was, however, the straw that broke the camelophant's back with the Monk's Council. Over many years, they had watched Assam not only use airbending in a way that disrespected millenia of tradition, but in their eyes, he was trying to bring the Air Nomads back into a world doomed to depravity and conflict. It was not long before Assam was brought before not only the Northern Air Temple Monk's Council, but all the high councils of the Air Nomads from all four corners of the world. Assam thought they were open to debate, to discuss his work and critisize it so that he may improve it over time. There was no debate. Assam was given a simple choice: abandon his views, or be banished from all four temples and be labeled a heretic among the Air Nomads, to be shunned until he passed from this world. Assam couldn't believe his ears; this group of people that had, since he was eight years old, been teaching him to look at things from different angles, was telling him that he could not look at the world any way except for the one approved of by the highest of Nomads. They tried to explain that his views were dangerous, and would lead the Air Nomads to a dark place, one full of conflict and turmoil. To Assam, that was the whole point of life: humans were never meant to be fully content. They are supposed to suffer ups and downs, as are whole civilizations. To the young airbender, that was the only way a people or person could really improve upon themselves. But the council would not risk Assam's words bringing any airbender down to earth with the other warring nations. As Assam pleaded with the council, other monks stealthily gathered up all copies of Assam's memoirs, piled them into a brasier in front of the council chambers, and set them ablaze. The council had hoped that this would give Assam an idea of the futility of his actions. Of course, they didn't seem to know Assam very well. One who has, by the age of 15, been ripped away from his parents, ridiculed throughout his young life, and had bounties taken up on one who he cared about deeply is not often one with a will so easily broken. He rebuked all four councils, storming off from the temple grounds, rescuing one copy of his book as he left. He didn't hold anything against the other Nomads, as most were just living their lives. He thought about those few who had given him respect in their numbers, and as he gathered his things, it broke his heart to know he would likely never see many of them again. Not as a heretic. And so Assam, tears in his eyes, gazed his last upon the Northern Air Temple. On that day, though he would regret it many times afterwards as his contacts became fewer and fewer, he vowed that he would not abandon his beliefs at the whims of the council, or for anyone for that matter. Li Chen: Li Chen's an orphan. His parents died when he was 2. He doesn't remember them or know how they died. He's lived with his father's parents ever since and is their entire world. Li's grandparents, Shén and Mì, took on his training when he was 5. They're only 49 now. They're more respected around Omashu than he is since they aren't vigilantes. Li's known methods of "disturbing the peace" caused many to discourage they're children from playing with him meaning he didn't have any friends. His only companions were his grandparents and his badgermole, Yóubàn. He and his father's family are farmers. His mother's family is wealthy and lives around Ba Sing Se and Gaoling. They don't get along with The Chens as their daughter, Tiánměi, ran off to marry Jing Chen against their wishes and they're still holding a grudge. Attempts at reconciliation for Li's sake failed repeatedly. At his 5th birthday, a fight broke out between his grandfathers, Shen Chen and Fù De. They welcome Li to visit them, but never return to Omashu. He was named after his mother's mother, Lì De. Li Chen also used to be a pageant boy. He was the 5 time winner of Ba Sing Se's Cutest Kid contest during his summers with his mother's parents. He hated every year of it as the locals weren't too kind to outsiders who beat their children. His grandmother, Li, entered him between ages 2 and 7, but he got too muscular to be considered adorable. He bulked up right before his 8th birthday so he'd be no match for the new wave of chubby kids starting to dominate the hearts of the judges. Now he barely visits BSS for more than a few days a year for fear of being put into the newly instituted "Teen Division" He spends most of his time running from guards or taking care of the farm. As his only friends are either older relatives or members of the Yalunit, he doesn't do very much else. When he's with the group, he tries to make the most of the time he has with them, since he's usually forced to contain his personality for his grandparents' sake. his antics sometimes threaten the stability of the farm with locals threatening to take their business elsewhere. Li often contemplates running away for good to keep his grandparents out of trouble and to save himself the guilt of ruining the land that's been passed down for generations. His family makes enough to live on and he's low maintenance so he doesn't see much use for excessive amounts of money. They make what they need and spend what they need. Anything extra is put away in case of an emergency. These "emergencies" are often Li's fault, but his grandparents never blame him. That fact doesn't make him feel any less like a boulder-sized burden, though. Yalun:I (Intel) don't think Yalun really has a sob story. Yalun lived a fairly middle class life in the capital city of the CWT (lilypad cove). Yalun never really wanted for anything (except maybe the latest water pouch or to be a little taller (cuz i'm a bit on the small side)). Yalun had friends, (among them the chief's kids), a good home, food, and all that. I (Intel)!think Yakun's "sob story" is during the plot: as TANC said, Yalun kinda get slowly beat down until the end in which Yalun triumph over the deep one and the spirit world problems are resolved, and everything works out all nice and pretty. Yalun's dad is a really good waterbender, and taught Yalun almost everything Yakun knew until going to the north. He even uses an occasional ''bit of ice (we ''did see FST members use ice to plug the submarine durign the invasion). I think of him to be a lot like Hakoda, with a comedian streak to him. For sure Yalun's role model. Now that Yalun is older, yalun and his dad turn almost everything into a competition. (obviously this is far less prominent now that Yalun is too old to live with his parents anymore, but they're still really close). Yalun's Mom is a non-bending herbalist. Nialk:Here's Nilak's background. Nilak grew up in royalty. His uncle is The chief. His dad is an extremely powerful waterbender, the faither of the 16 year old waterbender is also a council man for the NWT and a General. Mom is the lead healer. So you get it, his family is pretty successful and I was pretty much destined as a waterbending prodigy. Despite all this glory, he's still pretty laid back. Because of his background, Nilak is very spiritual and respectful to the moon and ocean spirits. EK's questions. So, that's why he's such a nationalist? His family ranks high in his nation so he considers it the best in the world because it's been good to him? To keep Nilak's dad to be different from Yalun's. Nilak's dad will be more a mix of Pakku and Unalaq. Calm, s killed hunter, very classy, cool headed, very spiritual, laid back, and wants to see his son excel in the spiritual way. He's a council man, and when needed, he's a general. Nilak's Mom is a healer. Raiden: As a child, Raiden lived on Heian Peninsula, the one that would eventually be seperated from the mainland in several millenia to become Kyoshi Island. He has an issue with benders, primarily Firebenders because his parents died when his parents Dojo burned down following an argument his dad had with a Firebending rival. Broke, homeless, and having no living relatives, he joined up with one of the warlords, his father figure Lord Heihachi. He survived a final battle with a rival warlord that ended the era of warring states. But only because he was ordered to aid and evacuate civilians caught up in the crossfire, he is angry at fate because of this, because he wanted to have died a hero. He also has an issue with nobles, this frequently gets him into conflicts with Qin. Primarily when it comes to the concept of "divine right". He attempted to restart his life in a hotspring/resort town called Firefly, founded a Dojo, and got married to a beautiful woman named Momimi. But after the war, not many people were willing to become his students following the end of the war. Eventually, feeling like a failure. He left his wife, and now wanders the countryside as a sword for hire/weapons merchant, performing random acts of heroism, and hunting the occassional bounty head. If there is one character trait that defines Raiden's character, it's Paranoid. Years of being in battle have heightened his senses, and he is suspicious of anyone who he isn't familiar with. He carries an arsenal around with him. a bag full of weapons from all over the four nations. He favors a sickle and chain, and occasionally a short sword. He biggest pet peeve is with anyone who hurts a child, he doesn't really care for Nilaks attitude towards women either. TANC's ideas from the thread Just for clarity's sake, I'll list off a few chapter ideas we've had for the first book along with some WIP titles. That way we can organize the flow of chapters a bit better and insert filler as needed. "The Wandering Warrior": While trying to flee to the coast of the Fire Nation with a wounded Amala and a cultist army dogging their every step, the group comes across a highly skilled but abrasive warrior. "Sands of History": With Amala healed and healthy, the group makes its way to the grandiose spirit library to finally get some information on the cultists. Unfortunately, the library's close ties to the spirit world may be what leads it to ruin... "Campfire Stories": In a brief moment of peace, the group reflects on their past adventures. "Camazotz Calls": A rogue spirit is wreaking havoc in an Earth Kingdom trading center, and Yalun seems to be the only one who can deal with the issue. It may take more than some chanting and lit incense to calm this spirit of the dead, however. "The Temptation of Assam the Heretic": Assam goes undercover to glean the plans of the cult right out from under their noses. Will an assassin with a dark past and an atmosphere that seems to change those who linger cause him to stray from his path? "Li Chen's Folly": Li Chen goes missing after a night of partying, and Nilak must use his tracking skills to find his earthbending friend. "A Royal Caldera Greeting": The group has arrived in Royal Caldera City, host to the Summit of the Four Nations, a little early, so the group decides to split up and try to search for cultist involvement, and see the sights if there is time for it. "The Perils of Parliament": As the city gears up for the summit, Qin becomes embroiled once more in the conflicts of the now numerous Fire Lords across the nation he once ruled. Can Yalun help him defuse the situation before the situation devolves into bloodshed? "The Summit, Part 1": As representatives of every nation gather in Royal Caldera city, old friends and enemies gather for the battle that decides the fate of the Avatar world's leaders. "The Summit, Part 2": As a massive ritual prepares to convert the leaders of the Four Nations into hideous monsters, the group must race against time to interrupt the summoning of horrible spirits and stop the cult from spreading chaos across the world.